The Other Road Taken
by Nyotarules
Summary: 'Two roads diverged in a yellow wood'. What if Prime discussed the 'other place' with Kirk, McCoy, Spock, Uhura, Pike, Marcus, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov? This story will have ten chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Author's Notes – just watched Star Trek V, not one of the best in the franchise but the scene with the K.S.M, camping together got me thinking. What if Prime did discuss the alternate lives of Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Pike, Scotty, Marcus, Sulu and Chekov with their reboot counterparts?**

 **All reboot characters based on my present AU.**

 **McCoy**

 **Earth date – August** **2304, S'chn – T'gai compound, Vulcan Beta**

Selek was 203 years old so past caring if the Temporal Police suddenly appeared out of nowhere to arrest him. If things were not going the way they were meant to, they would have showed up 71 years ago when Nero's insanity changed the events of this universe.

He could see how happy his old friend was at the bonding ceremony of his eldest son, Skari Kirk Simon K'ril es chan – McCoy to Sasha T'Pau of S'chn T'gai; Spock and Uhura's second daughter and legally Selek's first cousin Skon's, great grand daughter or in human terms, Selek's first cousin, three times removed. However you defined it, this bonding made Leonard H. McCoy legal family, a kinsmen since they would now share relatives. However Selek knew that McCoy and Spock were family long before this moment. In another life there were no marriage ties binding their brotherhood but a long, respected friendship.

 **Earth date, February 2280, Federation compound, K'ril es chan-McCoy residence**

Selek recalled the day McCoy out of curiosity asked him what he was like in the 'other place'. At first he had promised he would not solicit information unless asked, and only then what was relevant and logical. But as the years passed, as someone in his past might have said, stuff that or much stronger words would be used.

"At first I found Leonard Horatio McCoy, difficult to comprehend, prone to illogical statements. It was his mission to create emotional outbursts from me."

"And you kept this guy as your friend?" McCoy replied with a twinkle in his eye. They were enjoying a glass of beer at his young son Henry's naming ceremony.

"I found his presence a challenge that I had to bear. But over the years he became one of my closest, valued friends. We were as brothers."

"He's lucky he had T'Shira for all those years to smooth over his rough edges huh?"

Selek hesitated. How much should he reveal? This was a different universe so whatever he said would have no bearing on the reality he had left behind.

"I attended T'Shira and McCoy's bonding ceremony in 2327. Prior to that Admiral McCoy was twice divorced and Captain T'Shira was a widow."

"A hundred years? I was hundred years old when we got together? What happened? And those desperate folks at Starfleet made me an Admiral huh." McCoy chuckled.

"The Captain spent most of her career on the USS Farragut and on Vulcan ships, he spent most of his as Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise. It was many years before their paths crossed socially. Also McCoy was a competent Admiral."

McCoy had his doubts on the latter part of Selek's statement, there was no way he was going to join the Starfleet brass. He was already planning his retirement from the fleet!

"So I bet infatuation got me under Jocelyn's spell even then. Don't tell me I was mad enough to marry her twice!"

"Not at all, McCoy's second marriage occurred under unique circumstances, he married Natira, high priestess of the Fabrini people."

"The Fabrinis. Natira. Yes, I remember them, their ship was on a collision course with Daran V, she fell in love with M'Benga. They got married and had three girls and a boy."

Selek raised his brow in fascination, his resemblance to Spock just as striking. "Indeed. And due to your highly developed genes you never developed xenopolycythemia."

"Not at all, didn't humans practise DNA resequencing in the other place?"

"The practise was outlawed and declared illegal in the 20th century."

"Glad it didn't happen here, sure things went haywire with the Eugenic Wars, but it just made the powers that be more determined to police the rogue elements."

McCoy's face then looked subdued, "So since I did not marry the love of my life until I reached 100 did we have any children? I can't imagine a world without my team."

"T'Shira and McCoy had three children, Skari, T'Lora and Henry McCoy. There was no need for multiple births among the Vulcan people."

McCoy nodded his head with understanding, as much as he loved his triplet daughters the reason for their existence would never be forgotten. He noted that throughout their talk Selek kept referring to his other self as 'he' and not 'you'. Perhaps he was correct, proof that there were multiple McCoys in parallel universes did not distract from his own uniqueness; they took the other Roads that he was not able to, never had the chance to or did not want to travel. It reminded him of the old Earth poem 'The Road not taken'. He looked up as his wife approached them. His eldest daughter Joanna, Skari, the tree T's- T'Lora, T'Ava, and T'Ena following behind as she held baby Henry.

"Come here little fella," McCoy took his son in his arms, "Come say hello to your Uncle Selek."

Selek held his hand out for the baby to grasp his fingers. His young telepathic mind bright and curious. He looked at McCoy kissing his son's hair, whispering to him, and enjoying the attention of his other children. One of the triplets climbed on his lap- T'Ava, snuggled against her 'uncle' and closed her eyes. Selek felt contentment, he knew it would be just as pleasurable the second time around having McCoy and his family in his life and to call him friend.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Information on Prime characters from Memory Alpha and some I made up myself.**

 **Natira & the Fabrinis- canon characters from the TOS episode - 'For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky'**

 **Next week - Uhura**

 **I love reviews, its the only payment we get! :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Uhura**

 **Earth date – September 2269, S'chn-T'gai compound, New Vulcan**

He no longer wondered 'what if?' What if he had broken his bond to T'Pring way before she divorced him for Stonn? Decades of hindsight made him realise she had done him a huge favour even if her actions were dangerous and risky. What if he had encouraged a younger Uhura with her flirtations and it lead to something 'more'? What if he had the courage his younger self in this reality had, to accept his human heritage a lot sooner? What if he had the experience of sharing her mind and body and producing offspring for his clan? Perhaps a little boy and a little girl?

Those questions he had put away. After all his bondmate T'Mardis was more than satisfactory, and if she bore a resemblance to his Nyota Uhura it was an added bonus to her other positive qualities. Also in his life was a beautiful three year old daughter Amanda and two sons on the way. His daughter was a cousin to the new S'chn T'gai-Uhura babies, T'Ama and Grayson. He knew Amanda was pleased that at last she was no longer the only girl in the family, having Sarek's boys, Sevin and Steyel as her playmates were fine but they did not share her interest in hair decorations.

In another life for a time, Uhura was his lover, what they shared in her senior years he would forever cherish. Now Nyota Uhura was his cousin by marriage, a member of his clan. Somehow that felt just as satisfying.

Xxxxxx

 **April 2265, Kenya, Earth**

"Thank you so much for coming, I confess I didn't think you would."

Uhura stood in front of the elder standing tall, strong and handsome in his robes, despite his advancing years. Unlike human males, Vulcan virility increased with age, this gave them a powerful, attractive bearing.

"It is an honour to be here Lieutenant." He replied, admiring the bride all decked out in her Kenyan wedding clothes, looking beautiful as ever

"Nyota. You of all people have the right to call me that."

"Indeed." Selek responded, his eyes drifting to where Spock stood speaking to other guests.

"You don't have to worry about him."

"Worry is illogical. But I thank you for your concern."

"I thought thanks were illogical as well." Uhura smiled.

"Not in this case." He replied, a slight quirk on his lips.

There was a comfortable pause between them. It was a beautiful wedding. The combination of Vulcan and Kenyan traditions was fascinating to watch. It was an experience he never shared with his Uhura. They were lovers for many years after leaving the Enterprise. But they never made it official, one of those opportunities that he could not change. _Kaiidth._

"Cousin Selek, I want to ask you a question. I swore that I would never ask but did you ever marry a human female and what was her name?"

Uhura could not bring herself to ask her real question ever since Spock told her who Selek really was. 'Did you marry your Uhura?'

"Sadly Nyota, I did not take that step until much later in life, and she was not human. After my bond ended with T'Pring I dedicated myself to my career in Starfleet. After my retirement I grew very close to a former communications officer. It was a most satisfying experience, but I regret we did not take that step you took today."

"That is so sad," Uhura whispered, she wanted to reach out and touch him but knew it was not appropriate under the circumstances.

"I am pleased that Commander Spock was less reticent than myself."

"You were never friends at the Academy?"

"No, we met on the Enterprise where we served together for many years as friends and colleagues, nothing more until decades later*."

"If you had asked her, she would have said yes, I am sure of it."

Selek sighed, he could not be certain of that, by the time Uhura and he started a relationship she was in her mid 60's, still beautiful, strong and agile but she considered herself far too set in her ways for marriage to anyone.

"I believe the timing was never right." Selek regretfully admitted.

"I want you to find happiness Selek, you deserve it. Something good has to come out of the terrible things that you experienced."

Selek looked across the family grounds as his younger self walked towards them in his wedding finery.

"I believe something good already has."

 **Author's Notes**

 ***** Well after Star Trek VI I like to think TOS Spock opened his eyes to what was right in front of him and did something about it lol

T'Mardis the creation of Starquilter57 in 'The innkeeper's daughter' lovely story check it out!

 **Next week - Pike**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Pike**

 **April 2263, Vulcan consulate, Knightsbridge, London, UK***

"What the fuck…." Pike sat back in his seat, stunned by the revelations the Vulcan Defense Minister Selek er Spock no, Selek had just revealed. Another reality, another universe, another timeline, however you wanted to see it. Here in his presence was his protégée, more than 100 years older.

"So you under some Temporal Prime directive?" Pike asked.

"I have not been contacted by anyone from that agency….yet." Selek replied.

"You mean you really have police time cops in the future?"

Pike's brows rose in surprise but he supposed it made sense. The Federation could not have people freely going around messing up timelines or parallel universes; however in their case it was far too late.

"There was a need for it yes, and perhaps there will be a need for it in this reality." Selek answered, considering how similar this universe Kirk seemed to be to his own, he speculated the agency might be created sooner rather than later.

"So if I ask you anything about myself, you will answer me right?" Pike requested.

"If I believe it is logical to do so, yes." Selek answered.

Well that was not an outright yes, but then it was not a shut down no either so Pike decided he would take the response as it stood.

"OK Minister Selek.."

"Selek will do."

Ok Selek, tell me," Pike asked with a twinkle in his eye. "What's the name of the future Mrs Christopher Bruce Pike?"

The answer Pike received made him determined that aspect of his life he would definitely change. He had no intentions ending up a lonely bachelor in a wheelchair getting his kicks from alien hallucinations. No way in hell was he going to let that happen.

 **Earth date – November 2287, K'st Kau- Kril'es chan compound,** ** _Rok-kahr_** **, New Vulcan**

" _My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts, parted from me and never parted, our minds are terau._ "

T'Anna and T'Pau _pid-koms_ of their respective clans once again officiated over two of their members joining in the _telan_ ceremony.

S'yirk, son of Selek of the S'chn Tgai and T'Anne, daughter of Christopher Pike of Earth _adun_ to Seria Maxwell a daughter of K'ril es chan were now bound together until the appointed time. They were mere children being just seventeen earth years but older than tradition dictated, but such were some of the changes on Vulcan Beta. _Kaiidth_

The human male father stood arms folded watching the proceedings like a Terran hawk. His wife stood next to him, holding onto his arm, if one looked close enough one would think she was holding her husband back, perhaps she was concerned he would do something illogical. Some humans still found the concept of child bondings difficult to accept.

Selek and T'Mardis stood looking regal. S'yirk their eldest son was also the first of their offspring to bond. Selek had no concerns that his old history would repeat itself. S'yirk and T'Anne had chosen each other, their mutual respect and adoration was common knowledge in their families.

**T'Anna was pleased her clan's ties to the House of Surak were even more strengthened. T'Pau was 'pleased' that young T'Anne had chosen to follow the ways of Surak, despite her _pid-kom's_ 'interesting' interpretation of his tenets.

Xxxxxxxx

"So it's done, you've got my daughter." Pike tried not to sulk about it, at least T'Pau had compromised and allowed a family reception to be included in the proceedings. If she had not, he suspected his mother in law, Rachel, would have gone ahead with one anyway.

"I believe there is an Earth saying, you have not lost a daughter but gained a son." Selek responded, with a slight lift to his lips.

"True enough, L'yak already considers S'yirk and S'ymon his older brothers."

"And now we are officially _tomasu_ , brothers by marriage." Selek raised his glass of beer in a toast.

"Well just make sure S'Yirk keeps treating T'Anne like a little sister until you know.."

"Christopher, you are aware that Vulcan children enter sexual maturity later than human children?"

"Yeah and your point is?"

Selek's eyes twinkled in reply. "Since T'Anne is 74.83% human perhaps I should be concerned about **her** intentions towards **my** son."

Christopher's face dawned with understanding. "Where are they?" He asked looking around the family grounds.

"I believe T'Anne and S'Yirk took a shuttle and headed for the lake."

"Selek, lets go." Pike downed his drink and headed for his shuttle.

"What is your concern Christopher, do you not trust our children?"

Pike stood and faced his friend and brother. "Selek you were 17 once and you have human ancestry, use that eidetic memory of yours and recall what you were like at that age."

Selek diverted Pike away from his destination as he explained. "I believe we should take a hoverbike."

"Why is that?" Pike asked confused.

"It is a much faster transport."

 **Author's Notes**

 ***** Background to this section, chapter 5 ' _Looking for ashau in all the wrong places'_

Tomasu – relative by kinship, common origin or marriage

Pid-kom – matriarch, female who rules a family, clan or tribe

Adun – husband, male spouse

Kaiidth- what is, is, (Surakian philosophy)

T'Mardis – creation of Starquilter57, shout out for her stories!

*T'Anna – read what she is like in 'Sleeping in New Vulcan'

 **Next week - Scotty**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Scotty**

 **August** **2285,** **The Dog and Duck,** **Aberdeen,** **Kingdom of** **Scotland***

Selek braced himself against the wind as he headed out to take a brisk walk. Even his friend Admiral Kirk stated that it must be a joke that the F7 summit was being held in Scotland of all places. Nothing wrong with Scotland, a beautiful country but cold for those with Vulcan blood. Selek believed the rumour that the Andorians chose the venue so they could bathe in the heatwave after the summit. Well 18 Celsius/64.4F was a heatwave for them!

He had arrived ahead of the Vulcan delegation because he wanted to catch up with an old friend. He had not seen him for 7.4 years, their paths rarely crossed since one had a Starfleet career to deal with and the other was busy serving Vulcans interests. Fortunately their paths were about to cross today. Kirk had given him Scotty's address, having arrived at his apartment his nephew Peter informed Selek where he was most likely to find his uncle at this time of the day. Selek had to maintain his surprise at seeing Peter Preston. The brave young man had perished by Khan's hands in the other place. It was good to see him alive and well.

Selek pushed the door open of the old pub. The sights and sounds of drinking, eating and imbibing in other legal narcotics assaulted his nose. Heads turned but looked away again at the sight of yet another nonhuman entering the establishment. With all the offworlders in the city for the summit, a pub might be the last place to expect to find a Vulcan but sentient beings of all hues were too buzzed to care.

He found what he was looking for in the corner of the room huddled over a table, staring at a small glass.

"Greetings Captain Scott." Selek took the nearby seat.

Scotty looked up, eyes slightly glazed, "Hey look folks, if it's not me ole friend Mr Selek."

The voices around ignored him. The music continued to play and the holovision on the screen entertained them with the latest football results. (NB. Message from writer -'soccer' for you Americans' lol).

"Just happen to be passing this way, were ye?" Scotty asked as he shot back the glass, leaving it empty. His hand directed a nearby staff to bring him another one.

Selek ordered a jug of water and glass of Vulcan port for himself.

"Vulcan port, strong stuff that, not better than the local whisky though." Scotty stated.

"I defer to your judgement Mr Scott," Selek replied. Scotty knew how to hold his drink, despite the look in his eyes he was still sober...almost. However a melancholy spirit hung around him. His joviality seemed forced. It had taken a lifetime's experience for Selek to read humans but he knew this human very well, at least one incarnation of this human.

After moments of small talk, Scotty revealed the reason for his sad state.

"Selek tell me, tell me Selek did I, well did he, the other Scotty, was he happy?"

Selek was not surprised by the question. His other companions had asked him various things about their other selves over the years and he had no hesitation in giving them the answers they seeked. But it was the first time Scotty had mentioned anything apart from being pleased his transwarp equations did work, despite being misused by Starfleet under Admiral Marcus.

"Captain Scott had an admirable, satisfying career." Selek replied.

"Aye, I can believe that, but what's the point of 'an admirable satisfying career' if there's no one to greet when ye get home? Did he have someone to greet him Selek?"

Selek told him the truth. Scotty had relationships, but none of them lasting. He spoke of Lt Mira Romaine (Scotty had never heard of her), Carolyn Palamas (his face blushed at that one, seems even in this life there was a story there) and his brief flirtation with Lt Uhura. (a wide smile engaged his features, even when Selek stressed how brief the flirtation was).

"But no Charlene?" The Captain asked, "I messed that up there as well ay?"

"It was after his retirement, Mr Scott called her 'the one that got away.' He never openly expressed his interest to her." Selek replied.

"Aye well, at least **I** made the attempt" Scotty moaned, then explained how they got together one night during New Year's Eve but his dedication to his career eventually drove them apart**.

Selek being a father and husband for over 20 years had no regrets of his pass life, since regrets were illogical, but found his new life extremely rewarding and satisfying. If he could increase the satisfaction of his friend in this universe then why not?

"Admiral Masters also regretted that Mr Scott never considered her as a romantic partner."

Scotty lifted his head, brows raised in surprise, excitement in his voice. "She said that, when did she say that? She became an Admiral, I knew she would, clever girl my Charlene, best protégé I ever had. Did she tell you this, you knew her aye?"

Selek saw no need to reveal his information came from **his** Uhura from one of their many pillow talks.*** However he did hope Scotty followed what he was about to tell him.

"Captain, do not let your Charlene Masters live with regrets. I believe the probability of a successful reunion to be 89.6%."

"Those are great odds, Selek." Scotty answered thoughtfully, as he poured himself a glass of Vulcan port.

 **December** **2285**

Personal video message from Captain Scott

"Well, hello Selek! I suppose I should call ye Ambassador Selek now aye? Congratulations and all that. Heard they're shipping you and your family off to that new planet that just joined the Federation er what's the name again yes the Trill, cousins to the TokRanites, two beings in one body canna get me head round that one. Charlie tells me I already share the experience when I don't get me favourite sandwiches. Wonderful girl me Charlie, so glad I took your advice. Well just to let you know we gone and did it, went down the local registration office and got one of those permanent marriage licences, none of that seven year papers for my girl! I intend to keep her. Oh by the way, if Kirk or anyone else tells ya I only proposed cos she's five weeks pregnant, they're just lying I tell ye. I love that woman! Oh well enough of that, will invite ye to the christening next year. Bring a bottle of that Vulcan port...great stuff!"

Selek ordered the computer to save the message. It was only logical to raise the corners of his mouth after listening to such good news. If his fellow V'tosh wanted to call that an expression of emotion then so be it. Montgomery Scotty deserved it.

 **Author's Notes**

Sorry folks real life keeps raising its wonderful head, I did say I would update weekly, moral is never make statements you cannot back up!

*I have no ethnic dog in the fight being of African origin, despite being born and bred in the U.K, but I do believe the Scots will get full independence one day.

F7 summit - the Federation version of the G7 summit

Peter – Peter Preston, a canon character from ST WOK, he died when Khan attacked the Enterprise

**Scotty/Masters first got together in my AU in 'Resolutions' chapter 4

*** In my head canon TOS S/U go together after STVI, (one day I will write about it)

This is an AU so Trill symbiosis is no secret in my universe not after I added the Tokra as my personal fanon lol

I find Scotty's voice difficult to capture, so forgive me if I got it wrong

 **Next** **week** **-** **Chekov**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Chekov**

 **November 2290, Manev University, Leran Manev, Trillius Prime**

Ambassador Selek and his family joined the audience, waiting for the final of the chess tournament to start. The incumbent Federation champion Dr Pavel Chekov was playing against Sirez of Vulcan Beta. Once again Selek was fascinated by the differences he encountered among his former crewmates and friends.

Dr. Pavel Andreievich Chekov, born Earth date 2241, 1.75 metres (5 foot 7inches), Dean of Computer Sciences at the Cochran-Mississippi Institute of Technology on Earth. Former First Officer of the USS Reliant. Curly blonde hair, grey eyes, his height, his age and his career were the major differences from the person Selek served with in a former life. At this moment many years ago, Commander Chekov served on the USS Excelsior as first officer to Captain Sulu. Like the rest of his crewmates, he spent most of his career serving Starfleet until he entered politics and became Federation President. That Chekov was cocky, humorous and surer of himself compared to the shy, young man he heard his cousin Nyota speak of when she served on the Enterprise. *Dr Chekov, child prodigy, I.Q of 230 started as navigator, Deputy Chief Engineer then Chief Engineer of the USS Reliant. However unlike his counterpart he found life outside of Starfleet much sooner. Selek wondered if he would eventually develop an interest in politics, so far his career suggested otherwise. He spent most of his time in academia and taking part in chess tournaments.

Reading his PADD where the biography of both competitors were listed, Spock wondered if the fact this Chekov was born four years earlier, in a different Russian city and even had a different mother explained the major differences between the two.

" _ **Another former colleague, husband**_ _?_ " T'Mardis' questioned entered his mind. Over the years she could discern when her husband's mind went into 'other' mode. She reached over and touched his fingers, giving him all the comfort he needed when those moments came.

" _ **Ha, wife**_ ," Selek responded, his heart feeling slightly heavy with nostalgia. But grateful for his wife's presence.

The voice of his nine year old son Tanin interrupted their thoughts.

" _Sa'mekh since you are Ambassador to the Trill, can you use your position to request a written message on my PADD from Dr Chekov_?"

His other son Sikel scolded his younger brother, " _Be silent Tanin and observe the match. Do not disturb Sa'mekh._ "

Toris, decided to defend his twin's honour. " _Tanin was not speaking to you Sikel. Why are you interrupting_?"

Before an argument broke out between all three their mother stepped in, "Kroykah" She whispered. " _Make all requests during the first match break, not now_."

Watching his family, even with their minor disagreements, put Selek's mind at peace. His Chekov once wondered if any of their small network would ever settle down or if they would forever remained married to Starfleet. The young woman seated near the front with a protruded stomach answered that question for this reality; Dr Irina Galliulin, expectant mother and wife to Dr Pavel Chekov. At least in this universe things worked out for those two.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Not happy with this chapter, might change it if a better idea comes to me**

 **Conversation in Vulcan Shi-khari dialect**

 **Leran Manev – planetary capital of Trill**

 **Manev Univesrity – authors creation**

 **Information on Prime Chekov taken from Memory Beta**

 ***Reboot Chekov is considered a child genius so why not give him a high I.Q. I checked the highest rated IQs in present day human history and picked number 2, Terence Tao I.Q 220-230.**

 **Next character - Sulu**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Sulu**

 **Earth date, December 2270, Wedding reception of James Kirk and Carol Marcus**

"Congratulations on your promotion, Captain Sulu," Hikaru Sulu turned to face his visitor. It had been five years since he had seen this face, he did not know him very well, but recognised him from the one time they were officially introduced.

Thanks, Minister Selek, good to see you, its been a while." Sulu responded. "We only seem to meet at weddings," He joked, referring to their first meeting at Uhura and Spock's wedding five years prior.

"Does this mean our next meeting will be at your own nuptials?" Selek asked, a slight smile on his face.

*Sulu laughed out loud, and contained his surprise at having this elderly Vulcan making a joke. He was not like any Vulcan he knew, not even the ones he worked with on the ship. There was something different about him; he was not as stiff and formal like other Vulcan politicians. He not only stayed for the post reception party, but did a little dancing with his wife as well.

"No chance of that yet, unless I get as lucky as the others and meet my soul mate in Starfleet."

Sulu replied, raising his glass towards Kirk and Marcus as they danced in the centre of the reception hall. His other friends, who were coupled up, were scattered around the venue.

Spock and Uhura sat in a corner feeding their twin children. The Doctor and his Mrs, the Vulcan, Cmdr T'Shira (now that was a set up no one saw coming) were over at the food buffet making their choices. Scotty and Charlene Masters were nowhere to be seen, probably making out somewhere in the building. Those two were lust on legs, who would have thought it? Even Chekov, still looking like he was too young to shave, despite being almost 30, had a swarm of young females and even young males fawning all over him.

"Until then," Sulu continued, "l'll enjoy being married to Starfleet."

"Especially now that Captain Kirk is off the scene. As humans say there, will be more fish in the sea for you to catch." Selek added.

Sulu smiled in response to the Minister's sense of humour.

"I've never had problems catching fish Minister. Ladies are like flowers, give them a lot of attention and TLC and they will bloom."

Selek recalled how popular with the ladies his Sulu had been. He had no doubt this Sulu was just as well liked. It was fascinating that his career to the Captain's chair occurred twenty years earlier than in the 'other place'. What other differences would take place in this reality, Selek wondered. Only time would tell.

 **Earth date, November 2293, San Francisco, Starfleet Headquarters**

This is not what happened in 'the other place' but he could recall the same feeling of shock when he heard the news. There was a human saying his mother liked to repeat, 'the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.' There were a lot of changes in his new life, some good and some absolutely terrible. But there were also some things that were pretty consistent, one of them being the close knit tie between the senior crew of the _USS Enterprise NCC 1701_. They did not serve together as long as his crew, but they still cemented a lifetime friendship.

As he entered the large hall, he approached the family of the bereaved. The elderly crying parents, the young daughter, dressed so proudly in her Starfleet uniform.

"I grieve with Thee," Selek's somber voice, tried not to crack, his emotional control suspect.

The young lieutenant nodded her head, in return to the traditional Vulcan greeting. She did not recognise the elderly Vulcan dignitary, but it was so like her father to have friends from all over the Federation and of all races. He died a hero, saving the ship when Captain Harriman seemed to freeze in the moment. The tears trickled down her face, she knew it would be the first of many at this memorial service.

Selek took his seat, looking at the holo picture of the one whose life they had come to commemorate and celebrate. He turned, looking at the face of another lifelong friend. The grief and strain on Admiral Kirk there for all to see. It made the whole experience even more surreal for Selek.

'It is good to see you still alive, old friend." He murmured to himself. "But at what cost. At what cost."

 **Author's Notes**

 ***In my head canon Sulu does not know who Selek really is**

 **Next character - Marcus**


End file.
